marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bethesda
Bethesda is a city located in the state of Maryland. History Visit to Doctor Streiten Phil Coulson traveled to Bethesda to confront Doctor Streiten about the doctor's role in Coulson's resurrection. Coulson waited for Streiten in the back seat of his car until Streiten left his home and entered the car. Coulson revealed he learnt that his recovery in Tahiti was not true, and demanded to know what they did to him. Streiten revealed that Coulson was dead for days following the Battle of New York, but Nick Fury ordered a team of scientists to use unethical procedures to resurrect him. Streiten also told him that he was brought in during the seventh operation, keeping him conscious to monitor his brain activity, but the extreme pain and the neurological damage he endured made Coulson to beg for his own death. In order to restore him to his former self and recover his will to live, they rewrote the memories of the procedure and replaced them with memories of a recovery in the island of Tahiti. However, as Streiten apologized for what he did to him, Coulson simply left the car.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place Skye's Treatment Phil Coulson and his team intended to use some of the procedures used on Coulson to resurrect him, in order to save Skye, critically injured after being shot by Ian Quinn. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were ordered to study the Clearance Level 10 file regarding Coulson's death and recovery to learn about the actual procedures used, and choose one that could save Skye upon arriving to Bethesda, the location where Coulson was supposedly treated after his death. On route, S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters sent Agents John Garrett and Antoine Triplett to ensure that Ian Quinn was taken to the Fridge for interrogation. However, Garrett was able to convince Headquarters that he was able to interrogate Quinn on the Bus as it continued flying to Bethesda in order to save Skye's life. Fitz and Simmons tried to contact Dr. Streiten, knowing that he was one of the responsibles of the procedures, but the crew of the trauma center in Bethesda informed them that Streiten had gone off the grid, and the personnel and facilities that appeared in the file did not exist, at least in Bethesda. Simmons informed Coulson of her discovery, and ordered her and Fitz to figure out the actual location where he was treated.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Nick Fury's Operation Nick Fury was taken to a hospital in Bethesda to be operated following an attack in the streets of Washington, D.C. and an assassination attempt in Steve Rogers' apartment, where he was shot three times by a mercenary. Natasha Romanoff arrived at the hospital and entered the observation room where Rogers was already watching watched a team of surgeons, including Doctor Fine, operated on Fury to save his life. Romanoff asked about Fury's status, and then she inquired about the shooter. Rogers revealed he was fast and strong, and he had a metal arm. As Maria Hill joined them in the room, Romanoff asked her about the bullets used by the assassin, that were untraceable, and Romanoff correctly guessed they were Soviet made. Rogers, Romanoff and Hill watched how Fury's stated quickly deteriorated, as his pulse was dropping. Brock Rumlow and Jasper Sitwell also entered the room as the doctors prepared to use a defibrillator on Fury to make his heart beat again. Romanoff, in shock, pleaded with Fury not to leave and do that to her. Despite the doctors' efforts, Fury was unresponsive and the machines shown his pulse was flatlining, and the doctors pronounced Fury's death at 1:03 A.M. Rogers turned away as Fury's death was pronounced, and looked down at the flash drive with the files retrieved in the Lemurian Star that Fury gave to him. Rogers accompanied Romanoff to a room where Fury's body was being held, where she barely contained her tears for Fury's death, until Hill arrived announcing she had to take him. Rogers approached Romanoff, who did not respond but tenderly touched Fury's head before walking out without saying anything. In the hallway, Romanoff angrily asked Rogers why was Fury in his apartment, but as he answered that he did not know, they were interrupted by Rumlow, who announced he was requested back at the Triskelion immediately. Romanoff told Rogers that he was a terrible liar before leaving him alone. As Rogers overheard that a full STRIKE team was going to escort him, he followed Fury's advice of not trusting anyone, and Rogers hid the flashdrive in a vending machine at the hospital before joining Rumlow and accompanying him. Rogers returned to the hospital disguised in casual civilian clothes after leaving the Triskelion, now labelled as a S.H.I.E.L.D. fugitive. He tried to retrieve the flash drive from the vending machine but found that it was gone. Suddenly, Romanoff appeared to him chewing gum from the vending machine, and Rogers angrily pushes her into another room to interrogate her. Rogers asked her where the flash drive was, but she retaliated asking him from where did he get it. Correctly guessing that Fury gave it to him, she asked the reason, though none of them knew what the flash drive contained. Rogers revealed that Fury hired Georges Batroc and his pirates, and Romanoff, though not knowing that, asserted that it made sense, as the Lemurian Star hid something and Fury needed a way in. As Rogers was starting to get angry, Romanoff revealed that she knew the identity of Fury's killer, a mysterious mercenary referred to as the Winter Soldier, whose existence was denied by most of the intelligence community, as he was a ghost credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years. Romanoff revealed she met once the Winter Soldier herself, while she was on a mission in 2009 to escort a nuclear engineer out of Iran, they were attacked near Odessa, and though she was covering the engineer, the Winter Soldier shot him through her, leaving her a scar on the side of her stomach. The bullet used was virtually identical to the ones used to kill Fury. Romanoff said that it was futile to go after the Winter Soldier, as he is a ghost like Rogers said, and she already tried it before with no results. Showing that she had the flash drive, Rogers told her they were going to find out what that ghost wanted.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Recovery of Captain America Steve Rogers was retrieved from the shores of the Potomac River in Washington, D.C. where he was rescued from drowning by the Winter Soldier, following a battle between the two inside one of the Helicarriers. Rogers, having been injured during the fight, was taken to same hospital in Bethesda where Nick Fury was operated, and he recovered in a heavily custodied room. Sam Wilson visited Rogers while he was still unconscious, playing the same Marvin Gaye's song, " ", he recommended Rogers the day they met. Rogers regained consciousness, and repeated the quote they first exchanged while they were running on the streets of Washington, D.C.. Wilson looked at Rogers, and simply smiled to him. A badly injured and disfigured Brock Rumlow was also taken to the hospital, having suffered burnings in his face and arms as he was trapped by the collision of the Helicarrier against the Triskelion, but the medical staff managed to save his life. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Locations Category:Comics Locations